Worst Nightmare Ever
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: You really can only read this fic. I don't want to spoil anything. It's MaureenJoanne. There is sex invovled and sex talk.


[[This is just kind of a silly idea that hit me. I got the idea from Sex and the City. It's, in my opinion kind of dumb but… enjoy?

"Joanne!!!" Came a sudden scream from Maureen's mouth as she from the bathroom to the living room, water dripping down her toned figure, obviously in the middle of a shower.

"What?!" Joanne questioned feeling as if she had just had a heart attack, not at all prepared to be have the silence of the apartment interrupted, "Maureen, what the hell is going on?" She demanded, setting her book down.

"I can't do it." Maureen stated in a dramatic tone.

Joanne raised her brow, looking slightly dumbfounded at this moment, "Can't do what? Wash your hair? Use a towel to dry off?" She questioned, making this into a joke, which clearly it wasn't.

"You know what's not funny? You! Miss Ivy League! You are not funny at all and for your information I can't…" She cut off a moment, not wanting to utter these words.

Joanne went solemn at the nickname Maureen loved so very much to use when they were fighting. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her book, "Whatever." She said opening it to where she had stopped reading.

"Joanne! This is serious!" Maureen barked, "I can't orgasm!" She finally blurted out.

An amused looked crossed her face, "You can't what?" She asked, biting her lip, setting her book down, knowing full well what she meant by orgasm but let's face it, hearing Maureen say that sentence was surreal.

"Orgasm! You know? Climax, release, orgasm, cum…"

"I know, Maureen, I know." Joanne cut in; getting up, going over to the now shivering brunette, "Go finish your shower." She said, giving her girlfriend a small nudge.

"I need your help though." Maureen whined, looking at her.

"No, not right now. You can cum, just relax and… well, do that thing you do." She said, smirking, walking away from her.

Maureen pouted in defeat as she was sent back to the bathroom only to finish up her shower. She dried off this time then went into the bedroom, closing the bedroom door only to try to coax her climax to come out and make her feel good, as it should.

It seemed as if hours had passed. Using all the sex toys she had attempting to achieve her climax, "Where are you?" She practically cried, not liking this one bit, after all, she was Maureen Johnson, practically a sex Goddess.

She swore she was close to hitting it, that blissful release when…

Thud. Followed closely by a groan.

Dazed and confused, the brunette bit her lip, realizing that she had been having a dream. It was the worst dream one could possibly ever have. She got up quickly, "JOANNEEEE!!!" She screamed the apartment, "Damnit, you better be home." She mumbled, heading down the hall, figuring she was home since it was Saturday.

Joanne looked up from folding the laundry and putting it away, "What?" She demanded, yanking out the headphones of her Ipod. She would be able to hear Maureen scream a block away.

"I had a bad dream!" She said coming to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck, practically choking her.

"Loosen up the hold, baby, I really need to breathe. What was it about?" She questioned, pulling back to look at her.

Maureen looked at her with the most serious expression she swore she ever saw from her and for the first time was dead silent.

"Mau, you're worrying me a bit… what was it about?" She tried again.

"I couldn't… cum. I was basically masturbating with no finale." She told her, biting her lip.

Joanne looked at Maureen and couldn't help but burst into laughter, "Oh wow, that's kind of funny." She said, setting down her Ipod only to sit down on the bed, wiping at her eyes.

Maureen scoffed, "It is sooooo not funny!" She stated, folding her arms over her chest, looking at her with a pout.

"Oh, yes, it is. You unable to orgasm? Yeah, that's funny, even if it is in your dream." She said, gasping, "What if you really can't?" She asked, smirking, looking at her girlfriend knowing she would about die if she couldn't have sex.

Maureen's eyes went wide as she walked over and straddled Joanne's lap, "Make me cum, now!" She begged, ready to break into tears.

"Maybe later. I've got to finish doing laundry." Joanne said, attempting to get up but she found herself being pinned down.

"You will fuck me now! If any part of you loves me at all, you will do this for me!" She stated, practically demanding, there a sense of urgency in her voice.

Joanne looked at her and quickly nodded, "Alright, alright, alright." She said, crashing their lips together, not even bothering to waste much time, just getting her hand down the front of Maureen's shorts, slipping to fingers inside of her only to rub her clitoris, getting the brunette worked up before fully entering her.

Maureen gasped, biting her lip a moment as she mentally told herself to concentrate on Joanne's fingers. She rocked against them, "Deeper, pookie, deeper." She whispered, kissing her lover on the lips, deciding she was going to tell her what to do.

She could only but obey her girlfriend's commands, thrusting her fingers in deeper, moving them faster, letting her free hand guide Maureen's hips against her fingers, hoping to bring Maureen to her climax.

In a matter of minutes, she felt herself getting closer until; her muscles tightened and clamped down around Joanne's fingers, hitting her release with a loud cry. Maureen sank against the lawyer, panting.

"It… was just a… dream." She panted, lifting her head to place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

Joanne smirked, removing her fingers, "Thank goodness for that. I don't need you constantly moody." She stated once the kiss broke.

"I wouldn't want that for you either." Maureen said moving off of her lover's lap, "Thanks pookie." She whispered, giving her another kiss before wondering back into the living room.

Joanne just shook her head, watching the diva leave the room before going into the bathroom to wash her hands, getting back cleaning up the apartment since asking Maureen for help was useless.

-Fin


End file.
